muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesame Street plush (Sesame Place)
The Sesame Place theme park has produced many Sesame Street plush toys over the years, many of which are being sold at the Busch Gardens and SeaWorld parks as well. Plush dolls The normal plush dolls are 15 inches tall, and the large dolls are 19 inches tall. sesame place plush abby 9.jpg|Abby Cadabby, 9" sesame place plush abby 15.jpg|Abby Cadabby, 15" Baby_bear_sesame_place_plush.jpg|Baby Bear, 15" sesame place plush baby bear 13.jpg|Baby Bear, 13" 2003 Bert Sesame Place Plush.jpg|Bert 2003 sesame place plush bert 11.jpg|Bert, 11" sesame place plush bert 16-5.jpg|Bert, 16.5" 2004 Big Bird Sesame Plush Plush.jpg|Big Bird 2004, 35" sesame place plush big bird 13.jpg|Big Bird, 13" sesame place plush big bird 20.jpg|Big Bird, 20" sesame place plush big bird 36.jpg|Big Bird, 36" 2007 sesame place cookie plush.jpg|Cookie Monster 2007 sesame place plush cookie 8-5.jpg|Cookie Monster, 8.5" sesame place plush cookie 14-5.jpg|Cookie Monster, 14.5" sesame place plush cookie monster 30.jpg|Cookie Monster, 30" sesame place plush cookie puppet 15.jpg|Cookie Monster puppet, 15" sesame place plush count 10.jpg|Count von Count, 10" sesame place plush count 18.jpg|Count von Count, 18" Sesame-Place-Dinger-15-inch-plush-(2016).jpg|Dinger, 15" 2016-present Sesame Place Elmo 2002 Plush.jpg|Elmo 2002, 28" sesame place plush 28.jpg|Elmo, 28" sesame place plush elmo 10.jpg|Elmo, 10" sesame place plush elmo 15.jpg|Elmo, 15" sesame place plush elmo puppet 15-5.jpg|Elmo puppet, 15.5" sesame place plush elmo rocks 16.jpg|Elmo Rocks, 16" Ernie 2003 Sesame Place Plush.jpg|Ernie 2003 sesame place plush ernie 11.jpg|Ernie, 11" sesame place plush ernie 15.jpg|Ernie, 15" grover sesame place plush.jpg|Grover, 18" sesame place plush grover 10.jpg|Grover, 10" sesame place plush grover 17.jpg|Grover, 17" sesame place plush grover 32.jpg|Grover, 32" sesame place 2008 honker plush.jpg|Honker sesame place plush honker 8.jpg|Honker, 8" 2008-2016 Sesame-Place-Honker-14-inch-plush-(2016).jpg|Honker, 14" 2016-present snuffleupagus sesame place plush.png|Mr. Snuffleupagus, 20" 2010 sesame place plush snuffy 8.jpg|Mr. Snuffleupagus, 8" sesame place plush snuffy 13.jpg|Mr. Snuffleupagus, 13" sesame place plush murray 15.jpg|Murray Monster, 15" Oscar Sesame Place 2003 Plush.jpg|Oscar the Grouch 2003 sesame place oscar doll.jpg|Oscar the Grouch sesame place plush oscar 11.jpg|Oscar the Grouch, 11" sesame place plush oscar 15.jpg|Oscar the Grouch, 15" sesame place plush prairie dawn 9.jpg|Prairie Dawn, 9" 2008-2016 sesame place plush prairie dawn 15.jpg|Prairie Dawn, 15" 2008-2016 Sesame-Place-Prarie-Dawn-15-inch-plush-(2016).jpg|Prairie Dawn, 15" 2016-present sesame place plush rosita 9.jpg|Rosita, 9" sesame place plush rosita 15.jpg|Rosita, 15" sesame place plush super grover 11-5.jpg|Super Grover, 11.5" sesame place plush super grover 17.jpg|Super Grover, 17" Image:telly large sesame place.jpg|Large Telly Monster 2010 sesame place plush telly 9.jpg|Telly Monster, 9" sesame place plush telly 16.jpg|Telly Monster, 16" Image:sesame place 15 inch zoe plush.jpg|Zoe sesame place plush zoe 28.jpg|Zoe, 28" sesame place plush zoe ballerina 10.jpg|Zoe ballerina, 10" sesame place plush zoe ballerina 15.jpg|Zoe ballerina, 15" sesame place plush christmas bird 20.jpg|"A Very Furry Christmas" Big Bird, 20" sesame place plush christmas cookie 16.jpg|"A Very Furry Christmas" Cookie Monster, 16" sesame place plush christmas elmo 16.jpg|"A Very Furry Christmas" Elmo, 16" Classic Character Collection Each year, Sesame Place offers a different character in a limited release as part of their Classic Character Collection. These are typically 15 inches tall. Sesame_place_barkley_plush.jpg|Barkley 2012 Two-Headed_ Monster_Sesame_Place_plush.jpg|Two-Headed Monster 2014 sesame place_plush_herry.jpg|Herry Monster 2015 sesame_place_martian_plush.jpg|Yip-Yip Martian (puppet) 2016 Sesame_Place_Slimey_Plush.jpg|Slimey 2017 File:TwiddlebugSesamePlace.jpg|Twiddlebug 2018 Beanbags The beanbag toys are 9 inches tall. Not pictured below: Abby Cadabby, Baby Bear, Honker, Count von Count, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Rosita, and Zoe in her tutu. Image:sesame place ernie beanbag.jpg|Ernie beanbag Image:sesame place cookie beanbag.jpg|Cookie Monster beanbag Image:sesame place elmo beanbag.jpg|Elmo beanbag Image:zoe sesame place 9 inch beanbag 2007.jpg|Zoe beanbag 2007 Image:SesamePlace-PrairieDawn-BeanbagPlush.jpg|Prairie Dawn beanbag 2010 Image:SesamePlace-SuperGrover-BeanbagPlush.jpg|Super Grover beanbag 2010 Image:Oscar the Grouch Sesame Place 2004 Beanbag.jpg|Oscar the Grouch beanbag 2004 Image:Grover Sesame Place 2004 Beanbag.jpg|Grover beanbag 2004 Image:Big Bird Sesame Place 2004 Beanbag.jpg|Big Bird beanbag 2004 Image:Bert 2004 Sesame Place Beanbag.jpg|Bert beanbag 2004 Puppets Image:Grover puppet sesame place 2004.jpg|Grover puppet 2004 Image:cookie monster puppet sesame place 2005.jpg|Cookie Monster puppet 2005 Image:SesamePlace-MorePuppets&BeanbagPlush.jpg|Big Bird, Elmo & Zoe puppets 2010 Gallery Sesame Place Plush (3).jpg Sesame Place Plush (4).jpg Sesame Place Plush (5).jpg Sesame Place Plush (6).jpg Sesame Place Plush 1.jpg Sesame Place Plush (2).jpg Sesame Place Plush (7).jpg Sesame Place Plush (8).jpg Sesame Place Plush (9).jpg Sesame Place Plush (10).jpg Sesame Place Plush (11).jpg Sesame Place Plush (12).jpg Sesame Place Plush (13).jpg Sesame Place Plush (14).jpg Sesame Place Plush (15).jpg __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Plush Category:Sesame Place Merchandise